Fanfiction
by feei
Summary: Mon histoire pour le cours d'explo


Cath était émerveillée par les histoires de Simon Snow, c'est une très grande fan. Elle-même qui écrivait sur des pages de fanfiction voulait agrandir son public et devenir connu. C'est une personne remplie d'imagination qui aime modifier à sa façon le monde extraordinaire de magie de Simon Snow, le jeune apprenti sorcier. Cath est assise sur son lit, avec son ordinateur elle écrit à propos de son livre qu'elle aime tant. Le téléphone sonne c'est Wren.

Cath ?

J'allais justement t'appeler Wren ! J'ai eu une idée de fou hier soir. Tu sais mes histoires de Simon Snow ? J'ai décidée d'agrandir mon public pour devenir connu et élargir mon public ! C'est cool non ?

Wow, t'as beaucoup d'ambition, comment tu comptes faire ca ?

Je le sais pas encore je vais trouver, mais je dois te laisser là, j'ai une super idée en tête pour ma fanfiction.

Reagan qui était juste à côté d'elle et qui avait tout entendu trouvait l'idée de sa coloc un peu folle, surtout qu'elle trouvait ca un peu bizarre et ne comprenait pas trop le concept des fanfictions.

Comment tu vas faire Cath pour te rendre populaire ?

Je ne sais pas, un concours peut-être ? Faudrait que je trouve !

Je m'en vais en ville, si je trouve une idée pour t'aider je t'en ferai par.

Ça cogne à la porte, c'est Lévi qui arrive pour partir avec son amie en ville. Cath était bien contente d'avoir la paix et seul pour avoir toute sa concentration. Elle imaginait un Simon Snow plus vieux, un Simon Snow des années plus tard, qui était aujourd'hui enseignant à l'École de Magie de Watford auquel pleins d'aventures arriverait au personnage bien évidemment. Pendant ce temps en ville, Lévy et Reagan se promenait quand soudain les deux amis tombèrent sur une affiche collé sur un poteau qui concernait un concours de fanfiction. Malgré que Reagan n'aimait pas plus qu'Il le faut les fanfiction, elle voulait vraiment aider son amie car elle savait à quel point ca comptais beaucoup pour sa chère amie. Reagan arrachait l'affiche puis la rangea dans son sac. L'heure du souper arriva, Reagan rentra donc à l'établissement rejoindre Cath et lui parler du concours.

Regarde ce que j'ai trouvé avec Lévy sur le chemin ! C'est un coucours de fanfiction, faut écrire une histoire selon ton choix puis la meilleure histoire remporte un prix, tu te fais publier sur leur site officielle et tu deviens dans les tops 10 des meilleurs. Tu pourrais bien te faire connaître de cette façon ! Il annonce le gagnant dans 1 semaine.

Oh wow, merci beaucoup ! J'avais déjà mon idée en plus, je reprends la fanfiction de Simon Snow mais avec un personnage plus âgé avec des histoires et des aventures différentes.

C'est vraiment une idée intéressante d'imaginer un personnage un peu comme une suite des années plus tard.

Toute la nuit Cath écrivait sur son histoire qu'elle publierait demain matin sur la page du concours. Le seul fait de se faire lire par la page lui donnait de nouveaux lecteurs donc, même si il ne gagnerait pas, elle remportait tout de même quelque chose. Cath était fatiguée, son histoire était achevée, il était rendu deux heure du matin. Elle envoya son histoire sur la page, éteignit son ordinateur et alla se coucher.

Dring dring, son cellulaire sonne, il est midi. Cath est encore endormie un peu.

Allo ?

Cath, c'est Wren ! J'explorais la page de fanfiction pour trouver de nouvelles histoires parce que tu sais que j'en suis autant fan que toi puis je suis tombé sur ta nouvelle histoire avec Simon Snow ! T'es super populaire, tu rattrapes presque la personne numéro un, sur la page c'est écrit que tu es en liste pour le concours !

Génial ! Dans 1 semaine il annonce le gagnant ! En tout cas, je vais me recoucher, bye.

Une semaine avait passé, dans moins de 5 minutes le nom du gagnant allait s'afficher sur le site. Plusieurs lecteurs ont lu l'histoire de Cath car elle avait reçu des commentaires par sa messagerie internet mais elle ne savait combien de lecteurs l'avaient lu.

Le résultat tome, c'est Cath qui a gagnée ! Wren, Reagan et Lévy la félicite, les amis sortent ce soir pour fêter en grand la victoire de leur amie.


End file.
